Breathless
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: Both Bella and Edward are humans, who meet on a trip that their schools are taking to Italy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**BREATHLESS**

Chapter 1

Bella woke up in a hurry.

Her "stupid alarm didn't go off".

If she didn't leave in the next ten minutes, she was going to be late. Bella threw on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she walked into the cluttered kitchen. Renee had Phil over for dinner last night, and she didn't clean up. "_I will have to do that when I get back from school_," Bella thought to herself.

She looked in the fridge and picked out a crisp apple. then rushed out the door, apple in mouth, backpack slung across her shoulder, and a notebook in hand.

She turned on her car, and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow, to the school. The day went by in a blur.

Eating a dull sandwich for lunch, listening to her group of friends gossip about who was dating who, and what the theme for the last day of school dance. Bella drifted in and out of reality, as she thought about the trip her history teacher, Mr. Simkons, was going to chaperone. A trip to Italy, to tour around the beautiful country, and maybe have a summer romance with a hot Italian boy…

She snapped back into reality when the bell rang, notifying her that it was time to go back to class.

When Bella returned home, she rushed up to her room and pulled out her black suitcase. She then rummaged around her closet and went through all her drawers, and realized that she had no Italy worthy clothing.

She rolled her eyes to herself.

She didn't really like the concept of shopping, but, she told herself that it was necessary if she wanted to snag one of the locals.

So Bella took a trip to the mall, getting anything that looked like it would blend in with the culture, even though she knew her pale skin would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Maybe I should get a tan," she thought to herself, as she was browsing a rack of dark green jackets, "I live in Arizona. I should have a tan with out going to a salon. It wouldn't make me tan, I would probably just turn red. Like always," she told herself grimacing at the idea of being tomato red the entire trip.

The next three weeks went by so slowly, Bella thought that time was purposely being slowed down, just to make her miserable. But finally, the last day of school came and went, and she even got to miss the last day of school dance because she had to be at the airport several hours early. She was secretly marveling at the wonderful idea of having people come early to an airport.

She met up with Mr. Simkons, his wife, Jenny, and his daughter Marie when she arrived at the airport, and had kissed Renee goodbye.

Marie was a few years younger than Bella, but that didn't stop the young girl from taking complete interest in her, asking what her favorite color was, why she was wearing Crocs, why her hair was so soft looking, etc. etc.

Bella didn't know who else was going on this trip, so it surprised her to see some of her school mates arrive hauling the seven separate matching suitcases, containing their entire wardrobes.

Bella laughed to herself, glancing at her small, plain black, roller suitcase.

Once everyone had checked in their bags, they walked to Terminal C, to board their flight to Washington DC.

Finally, after several mechanical checks, the plane had lifted off from Phoenix, and was on its way to DC.

They immediately boarded their non-stop flight to Rome, Italy.

Bella was so nervous.

Her heart was in her head, she could hear it in her ears. But, it was constant enough to make her fall asleep.

She awoke to Marie shaking her shoulder, and whispering loudly, "Bella! Bella! Bell-a! Wake up! We…Are…HERE…!"

Bella was suddenly awake, and ready to get off the close quarters plane. Her butt was numb from not moving at all in that uncomfortable seat the entire flight. But, she sucked it up, and walked swiftly off the plane.

Once everyone had their luggage, they found their tour bus.

It was an extremely large green bus that shouted out "These people are tourists!". But, Bella was antsy to get going on this once and a lifetime trip, so she didn't mind.

She was the first on the bus, and found a seat.

Everyone from Arizona was loaded, and the bus just stayed there.

Bella heard Marie ask her dad, "Daddy? Why aren't we moving?"

Mr. Simkons replied to her, "Well, there is another group joining us, and they are all in the process of getting their luggage. They should be here shortly."

Bella wanted to know more, but she decided that she could wait to ask one of the new ones herself.

She waited several minutes, but then got bored, so she decided to start reading her favorite play, Romeo and Juliet, again. Bella was so focused on the book that she didn't notice that the other group was now getting on the bus.

She did hear some quiet squeals come from one of the girls who brought two hundred and seventy eight matching Gucci bags, but she didn't bother to look up to see the reason.

She then heard someone clearing their throat, and looked up to see who.

She was stunned.

Standing in front of her was a Greek god.

She could feel her mouth hanging open, but couldn't find the brain power to close it.

The Greek god smiled a blindingly brilliant smile, and said, "Hi, I'm Edward. Is anyone sitting there?"

* * *

**So, yes, it is late at night, and I have finally put the first chapter to only one of my stories...busy times my friends. **

**So, please review, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I love to hear your ideas!**

**xoxo**

**great&terriblebeauty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stared up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Uh," she said, her mind not registering what he had just asked her.

Edward looked at her, a smile playing across his lips, waiting for her to form a sentence.

Bella shut her eyes quickly, and answered, "Yeah, sorry." Then she reopened her eyes.

He sat down next to her, and looked at the book in her hands.

"Romeo and Juliet huh?"

Bella looked at Edward, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Your book, " Edward said, smiling again.

"Oh, yeah. I love this play." Bella said quickly, looking at the book in her hands.

"Really? I do too. But Romeo bugs me." Edward said, staring intently at Bella.

She stared at him, analyzing his perfect features.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well," he started, seeming perfectly ready to answer this question, "I think he handles everything the wrong way. He seems so…so…immature."

Bella was about to tell Edward what she thought about Romeo when "Buona mattina! Or good morning! I am your tour guide Beatrice…"

Bella drowned out the extremely obnoxious voice of Beatrice, and she stared out her window.

Or so she wanted Edward to think. Bella was actually looking at Edward in the reflection of the window.

She saw him turn and look at her a few times, and she couldn't help but smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Edward unexpectedly asked her.

She had to think of something quick.

"Don't you think that the roof of the airport looks like a giant circus tent?"

"Uh…I guess you could say it looks like a giant tent…" Edward replied, looking at the airport, getting farther and farther away, tilting his head to the side.

"Welcome to your hotel!" Beatrice said over the bus's loud speaker.

"That was fast." Edward said, looking slightly disappointed.

Bella mentally punched herself. Why hadn't she talked to him more? He probably thought she was mental.

Beatrice walked down the isle, handing out room cards.

When Edward and Bella had gotten theirs, Edward turned to Bella and asked, "What room number are you?"

"Um," Bella looked at her room key, "507."

"Ah."

"What room are you?" Bella asked.

"509." He answered.

Bella's stomach jumped into her throat. Edward's room was right next to hers.

This was going to be interesting, Bella thought to herself.

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry this is so short, but I am seriously so out of ideas! I have no idea where I am going to take this...I am taking all of your reviews into account when I get the chance to write these, so please, keep it up! Again, I am sorry it is so short, and I am also sorry that it has taken me forever to finally get the next chapter up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Bella walked into her room silently.

She looked around, surprised at the interior.

There were two big beds, with huge, fluffy looking comforters. There were about fifty thousand throw pillows on each.

Bella stared at the beds with her eyebrows raised.

_I wonder why there are two beds…_ Bella thought to herself.

Just as Bella had heaved her huge plain black suitcase onto one of the gigantic beds, there was a soft knock on her room door.

Her heart started to thump.

Was it Edward at the door? Coming to ask her to have a candle lit dinner, where he would knock her off her feet, and make her _really_ fall head over heels for him?

She slowly walked to the door, not wanting to seem eager.

She took a deep breath, moved her bangs from her eyes, and opened the door.

"Hi!"

Bella smiled, hoping she didn't look disappointed.

"Hi…" She said, a little confused.

A girl, dressed extremely well, and who could be _America's Next Top Model_ stuck her hand out, intending to shake Bella's hand.

"I am Alice," she said cheerfully.

"I am Bella,"

"I know. "

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I am psychic." Alice said seriously.

"What?" Bella asked, trying to figure out if Alice was telling the truth or not.

"Naw, I am just kidding," Alice said, playfully patting Bella's shoulder, "I read the room card."

Alice showed Bella the room card, on it was written in green pen, _Room 507, with Bella Swan from Arizona_.

"What part of Arizona are you from?" Alice asked, as she walked into the room.

"Uh, Phoenix. You?"

"Oh, I am from Washington. Do you know Edward? Well, he is my brother. He has a room right next to us, you know." Alice said quickly, as she started to unpack her bags.

Bella felt her eyes widen.

No wonder Alice was so gorgeous!

She was Edward's sister!

Bella suddenly wanted to throw up,

She was thinking way too far in advance.

She shook her head, trying to get thoughts of her in a wedding dress, Edward in a black tux, and Alice, standing near in a beautiful green gown, as Bella and Edward exchanged their vows in a small street in Venice.

"I know Edward," Bella started, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh you do?" Alice asked, eyeing Bella.

Bella felt herself blush.

"Yeah, he sat next to me on the bus."

"Ooohhh," Alice said, as if she knew something Bella didn't.

Chances were, she did…

* * *

**Okay, I managed to crank out a short chapter! I am sorry it is so short, but I got bored as I was studying for my finals, so I thought to myself, why not continue a chapter for Breathless? But, now, I must continue to study, so you must continue to wait... Please review...**

**OH, and thank you so much SillyIsabella for sending the very helpful review...all your suggestions are being taken into accout for future chapters!**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Bella shut her eyes and looked away from Alice.

She looked at the east wall, admiring the windowed door, which lead to the balcony of their room.

Bella stood up from the bed she was sitting on, and opened the door.

She stepped out onto the balcony, and was awed. She looked out over the beautiful city, leaning on the railing.

She then glanced up at the sky, which was a little cloudy, but not cloudy enough to see the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a familiar voice.

Bella jumped, but was able to retain her gasp.

She looked to her left, and saw Edward, glowing in the moonlight like a god.

"Yeah, it is," Bella stammered.

"It is too bad that it is cloudy, and the city lights don't help either," Edward said, thinking aloud.

"What?"

Edward looked at Bella again, and smiled.

Bella almost keeled over from not breathing.

His smile literally took her breath away.

"The stars," Edward replied, "If it weren't cloudy, and if it weren't as bright, we could see the stars better."

"Oh, right," Bella said, flushing a bright red, "the stars look amazing to me, the lights from the city make it almost impossible to see the stars."

"The city? Where are you from?" Edward asked, leaning on the railing of his balcony, toward Bella.

"Phoenix," Bella started.

"Edward!" Mike, from Bella's school burst from Edward's room. "Look, there is a soccer game on TV… Oh, I see you have met Bella." Mike said, slightly annoyed.

Bella smiled awkwardly, shifting her gaze back to the city quickly.

Bella didn't really like Mike all that much. She used to, but once, that school year, her group of girls went on an outing with his group of guys.

They hung out at the mall, and then they all decided to catch a movie. Bella replayed the entire evening through her mind while she was looking out over the city…

(Previously that year)

Mike sat next to her at the movie, and he put his arm around her.

She got up, and spent the rest of the movie in the bathroom, hiding from him.

She just used the excuse that she wasn't feeling that good.

As all of them were walking to their cars, he came up to her, and said, "So, um, Bella. I was just wondering if you would like to date me? Ya know, be my girlfriend?" Luckily Christine, her best friend intervened and said, "You know Mike, I am sorry, but she is already dating Scout."

Bella looked at Christine, eyes wide. Scout was Phil's dog.

"Scout?" Mike asked, his ego diminishing.

"Yeah, he is this super hunk. He plays football for ASU." Christine made up off of the top of her head.

"He is in college?" Mike asked, flabbergasted.

Christine looped her arm through Bella's.

"Yep."

Christine pulled Bella away from Mike, and he believed that Scout was Bella's college boyfriend for several months.

Bella never knew how he had found out, but Christine came up to Bella one day, after school, and said, "Mike knows Scout is a dog."

Mike never got the guts up to ask Bella out again, but it was always obvious that he really liked her, and had never gotten over her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked Edward, his eyes as cold as ice.

"Bella was just telling me about Phoenix," Edward said casually to Mike.

"I could answer those questions for you. I am from Phoenix too you know. You don't have to talk to Bella about it." Mike said. Bella could swear that his skin was turning green.

"I want to talk to Bella about it though," Edward said to Mike, glancing at her, "I would like to continue talking to her."

Mike's eyes widened in fury.

"There is a soccer game on." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't particularly enjoy soccer. I would like to continue talking to Bella, thank you." Edward replied, looking calm.

Mike spun on his heel, and stalked back into the hotel room, slamming the door as he went in.

Bella was trying to contain herself, and not burst out laughing.

She was smiling though.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward asked her, his eyes lighting up.

"That was extremely funny. I have never seen anyone talk to Mike that way, and remain so calm." Bella said, half giggling.

"He likes you. A lot." Edward said, his smile almost disappearing.

Bella groaned.

"I am betting that because of your reaction, there is a story behind my comment?"

Bella rolled her eyes, and Edward grinned.

"Yes, there is." Bella said, grimacing.

"I would like to hear it."

"Okay," Bella started.

"Wait, before you tell me, "Edward interrupted, "Would you like to tell me as we walk through the streets of this beautiful city?"

Bella was shocked.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"Great, I will get my jacket, and I will be at your door shortly." With that, Edward disappeared back into his hotel room.

"What are you waiting for?!" came a squeal.

Bella whirled around, and saw Alice holding the door open.

"Come on! Where is your jacket?" Alice said excitedly.

"Uh," Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the room, "It is still in my suitcase." Bella said.

"Great." Alice ripped through Bella's suitcase, pulling out a simple black jacket, "perfect." She said to herself.

Alice handed Bella the jacket, and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice squealed.

She opened the door and said, "Edward! She's ready!"

Edward smiled at Alice, and said, "If anyone asks, we are trying to find a place to exchange our American money for Euros."

"Got it. See you guys when you get back!"

With that, Alice shoved Bella out the door, and next to Edward.

She then shut the door, and looked out the peep hole in it.

"Shall we?" Edward asked Bella?

Bella blushed, and nodded.

* * *

**Okay...how is it so far?**

**I would like to thank SillyIsabella (again) for some great imput, and ideas. **

**Oh, and I was listening to OneRepublic the entire time as I was writing this chapter, so I guess that they also have to get some credit.**

**Please continue sending in your reviews! I would love to know what you guys like and dislike, and what you think should happen...**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sososososososososo SO sorry it has taken me THIS FRICKIN' LONG to write one simple chapter. That is all it is, a simple chapter, hope none of you are disappointed, because I thought it might be nice to get a deeper look into some one other than Bella or Edward...**

**enjoy!**

**OH, and thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really deserve none of the praise that you have given me. Thank you!**

* * *

Once Bella and Edward rounded the corner Alice opened the door, stepping into the hallway, crossed her arms, and smirked.

_What would Edward do without of sisterly love to get this thing going? I am so good._ She thought.

She found a grin spreading across her face as she walked back into the hotel room, and just as she was about to close the door, she heard the door to room 509 creak open.

Alice peeked through the crack in the door, and had to stifle a giggle.

Mike, the cunning spy he thought he was, just happened to be going on a _lonely _night stroll.

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned as she stepped back out into the hallway.

"Mike!"

He whipped around and stared at her.

_This is a deer in the headlights if I've ever seen one…_"What 'cha doing?" She asked, putting on her best flirty face, batting her eyelashes, twisting her ankle.

"Uh…I was going to take a walk around town, do a little…exploring?" He answered her almost uncertainly.

_More like a snooping you little prat._ "Mind if I come? I have been craving a gelato since we arrived. Oh! I also want a canola…" Alice said, pulling Mike out of the hotel, and down a side street.

She tried to engage in some small talk, make sure Mike was distracted, when she saw Bella and Edward sitting on a park bench, each with a gelato.

"Look!" Alice said pulling Mike in the opposite direction, "I heard they have great coffee in Italy, mind if we go into this cute café?"

Mike looked behind them, he had obviously spotted Bella and Edward, and he almost growled to himself, remembering a certain day back in Phoenix…

* * *

(Previously that year)

(Mike and Bella, at her locker)

"Hey Bella,"

"Oh. Hi Mike."

"I like your hair like that," _Oh man, she is so pretty._

"Um, thanks? My hair is like this everyday."

"Uh, yeah, I just thought I would tell you it looks exceptionally good today." _I am such an idiot! Of course she has her hair like this everyday._

"I have to get to class, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya. Maybe on Friday night?" _Please say yes this time._

"Sorry Mike. Busy."

_Dammit._

* * *

(Bella and Christine)

"Bella! Oh I am so sorry I didn't come and save you!"

"Chris, I feel like such a mean, bad, horrible, awful person! Mike, well, he's Mike, and there is no way in hell that I would ever go for a person like him, but I hate turning him down every single time he asks me out!"

"Bella," Christine put her hand on Bella's shoulder, "what I can't believe, it that he hasn't gotten the point yet! I mean, you can only ask a girl out so many times. But you also have to remember _James_." Christine said the last word as if he was some hot movie star. Well, he actually kind of was, or at least to the girls in Bella's school. Lately he has taken a sudden interest in Bella, and now almost every girl in the school was glaring at her behind her back.

"Speak of the devil," Christine mumbled.

"_Bella, how has your morning been?"_ a silky voice said from in front of the two girls.

"See ya Bella, James." Christine left the two alone.

Bella glanced up at _James_ blushing profusely, and smiling.

"My morning has been great (_except for Mike) _yours?"

"It has just gotten a whole lot better, but it looks like Armageddon is coming my way." He said grinning brazenly.

"Oh really. Why is that?"

"Mike is staring bullets at me right now."

Bella groaned.

"But that is okay," James wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, "I like a little competition…"

In the next two months James moved away, he and Bella decided to stay friends, but nothing more.

* * *

Lets just say that Mike was more than relieved.

And as of right now, Bella was elated that she and James never worked out.

coughedwardcough

* * *

**Okay, I know, lame excuse for a chapter... SORRY! Please review though, I still like knowing what you thought, what you did, and didn't like... :)**

**I would like to thank my great friend _Pata_ winkwink, SillyIsabella, bellard, dancinqween09, pokiepokeyou7, and Mcaz for the great ideas that really have helped me write this story.**

**Until next time,**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh man oh man.**

**Let's see what you think about this chapter.**

**let me know what you thought.**

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Edward mumbled, smiling slightly.

"What?" Bella looked in the direction Edward was staring. Her eyes widened in horror. What the heck was Mike doing here? And, _is that Alice with him?_

Alice waved at them from behind Mike, rolling her eyes and giving them the "shoot me" sign.

Edward laughed.

Bella groaned.

Mike glared. Bella could swear that there was steam coming out of his ears.

Mike made a bee-line towards Bella and Edward, his hands clenched into white fists.

Bella's eye widened, her mouth dropping open. Never in a million years would she have expected Mike to confront her. Especially with Edward here.

"Bella." Mike said through clenched teeth.

"Hi Mike." She said, looking away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hello Mike, what are you doing out and about? I thought you were going to watch the soccer game." Edward said, not realizing that he had just pushed Mike over the edge.

Or more like, Mike pushed Edward over the edge.

Literally.

In one swift movement, Mike had jumped forward, and shoved Edward in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Mike!" Bella screeched. She reached forward to grab for Edward, but he was already falling back into the canal. Bella lost her balance, and plunged into the canal after Edward.

Both came up sputtering, and coughing.

"Mike, _I swear,_" Bella started cursing.

Alice was standing at the edge of the canal, wide eyed, and mouth hanging open. She was speechless.

She turned to Mike, her look incredulous.

He clenched his jaw, turning on his heel, storming off in the direction of the hotel.

Edward had managed to pull himself out of the canal, and now was helping Bella.

A crowd had gathered around, watching the scene unfold. The conversation was whispers, mainly in French, but Bella imagined it something like, "Oh my gosh! That guy just pushed that guy into the canal! And that girl fell in after him! Lets get a picture to show the family! Stupid Americans." Bella couldn't blame them if they were thinking this. It probably looked pretty stupid. Who falls into the canal? Really.

Suddenly Bella was hit with a bone chilling breeze, sending a shiver through her whole body. Edward noticed.

"Let's get back to the hotel, get dried off." He looked concerned, even if his lips were going blue.

"You look cold," Bella said, shooting him a teasing smile.

He decided to play along.

"Nope. Not one bit. I actually enjoy falling into canals, and standing in freezing wind. I like to see how long it takes for me to get hypothermia." He grinned, and his teeth chattered.

Alice decided to break the moment.

"Come on guys, let's go." She snaked her arm around Bella's and started to pull her in the direction Mike went.

The rest of the way back no one said a word.

Alice was ogling at the many pairs of expensive shoes displayed in store windows as the three walked past, deciding in her mind which ones she really wanted, and which ones she could not live with out.

Edward was thinking about how the night could have gone better. How he really wanted to hold Bella's hand, but he chickened out several times, and how the entire time they were together, he was having an internal conflict about if he was going too fast or not, if she was too good for him, and if this turned into something, how it was going to work out _after_ Italy.

Bella on the other hand was counting the ways she could kill Mike. The first obstacle she had to over come was which way to do it. Fast and unexpected, or slow and painful. She thought the best way would be slow and painful. Maybe she could…

They arrived back at the hotel before she could come up with any really good ideas on how to get the job done.

"I'll leave you two alone. See ya in a bit Bella!" Alice sang as she skipped up the stairs, visions of stilettos dancing in her mind's eye.

"I had a really good time," Edward started, "Even considering, you know." He gestured to their current state of soaking wet.

Bella blushed, bringing color back into her cheeks.

"I did too," she smiled slightly, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Do you think maybe we could do it…" Edward was cut off by a shrill voice.

"OhmygoshBella! Whathappenedtoyou?! Ihavebeenlookingforyoueverywhere! Whyareyousowet?!" Marie. Mr. Simkons daughter.

Bella shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face Marie, but not before shooting Edward an apologetic look.

"Well Marie, I fell into the canal," Bella started. Marie's eyes widened in astonishment.

"_You fell into the canal?!_" Marie asked, her mouth dropping open.

Bella nodded her head, and Marie took Bella's hand, leading her over to sit on the stairs, making her tell, and re-tell the entire story from start to finish several times.

Just as Marie was leading Bella away from Edward, he brushed her shoulder with his fingers, causing Bella to look back, and give him the I-am-so-sorry look.

He smiled, and mouthed _I will be in my room._

Bella grimaced at the thought of Edward dealing with Mike without her there, threatening his life. She figured that it would be extremely productive if Mike knew his life was endangered.

Oh, if he only knew what he had gotten himself into.

Chances are, he did.

When he stormed through the hotel and up to his room, he had offended the bell boy, the elevator guy, _and_ if that wasn't enough, some older lady who was in a room near by. And that doesn't even include Bella.

He had definitely screwed up royally.

When he slammed his room door, he tore around the room, trying to rid himself of this sudden anger that had taken over him.

Since when did he, passive Mike, go shoving people into freezing canals?

And, since when did he want to make the one girl he has ever really liked hate his guts?

Oh man, Bella must be five hundred million bazillion times more pissed off now then he ever was.

If only he knew how much hot water he was in. It really wouldn't be water anymore, it would have passed the gas phase, it was now plasma, or what makes up the sun.

Yep. He had definitely screwed himself.

Then the door opened, and the last person he wanted to see walked in.

Edward.

That son of a bitch.

The undeserving, girl stealing asshole.

Mike's biggest enemy, and biggest threat.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**deep breath**

**How was it?**

**Good? Bad? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?**

**Lovin' it? Hatin' it?**

**LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity SORRY! I am sorry that it has taken FRICKIN' FOREVER for me to update (blame life, school, volleyball, take your pick). I am sorry that all the chapters are so short, I am sorry that insert whatever floats your boat here. Well, I had some fun with this chapter...or the optional part... :) So, um, yeah, enjoy, READ AND REVIEW!**

**I love you all.**

**Here, have a cookie for being so patient hands out cookies to each person**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mike's eyes narrowed instantly. It wasn't even intentionally. His eyes just kind of…narrowed.

Edward closed the door behind him, and looked Mike square in the eye.

He said nothing.

This made the already uncomfortable silence an if-either-of-us-speaks-then-the-other-is-going-to-rip-someone-or-something-to-shreads silence. Not good.

Edward walked, silently, to his bed, sat down, turned on the TV, took out his iPod, and plugged into some tunes to help him calm down.

The steam was pouring out of Mikes ears.

_insert optional part here_

Edward stole a quick glance over to Mike, who was now beet red, and glaring him down.

"Newton," Edward started and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Mike's face instantly changed from fury to shock.

"Wh-what?" He asked, stunned.

"I know you heard me," Edward said, looking down at his iPod, skimming through the artists.

"Wh-why?" Mike stuttered.

"I don't know, I…I just am." Edward did not meet his eyes, "I am going to get some fresh air." With that Edward got up, and walked out of the room.

Mike instantly deflated.

He didn't _really_ hate Edward. He was just really, _really, __really_ jealous.

Why did he have to be such a jerk? No wonder Bella didn't want to be with him. Maybe if he acted a little more like Edward, charming is the word, Bella would fall for him…

* * *

Edward walked silently out to the street, buzzing with people, _Stolen_ thumping through his head phones. 

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart… 

He walked to a deserted ally and backed up against a stone wall, slowly sliding down to the sitting position, his arms resting on his legs. He put his head back against the cold rock, and as the song played on, only one person came to mind.

_Bella_

_Too early to say goodnight_

_Bella_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Bella_

_Sleep Well_

_Bella_

_Sleep Well…_

* * *

Bella knocked on Mr. Simkon's door, Marie babbling on about how she saw five hundred pigeons this afternoon. 

"Why hello Bella, Marie." Mrs. Simkon eyed Marie angrily, "Marie, I told you not to go running off. Thank you Bella." Mrs. Simkon took Marie by the wrist and pulled her into the room and shut the door.

Bella sighed.

Her thoughts ventured back to that afternoon. Even if Mike had ruined the last part, she still had had a great time.

She felt as if she had known Edward for years. Like they were best friends…

She hoped that maybe they could be that, and more.

What was she thinking! She had barely even known him for a day, and she was already thinking about taking it to a serious level?

Yes. Yes she was.

What?

No!

Isabella Swan DOES NOT rush things.

She is cautious.

She really likes Edward Cullen.

That doesn't matter.

Yes it does.

You don't even know him.

Listen to your heart.

Your heart knows squat.

It knows everything.

She wanted to scream at herself. This inner conflict was not working for her.

She didn't like the practical Bella battling with the…_new_ Bella.

She put her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

When she arrived at her room and opened the door, Alice came rushing at her and gave her a huge hug.

"OhmygoshohmygoshIamsosorryIletthathappen!Itisallmyfault!IshouldhaverestrainedMike!WhatwasIthinking!" Came out in one breath, while Alice had Bella in a sympathetic embrace.

"Alice. Alice! ALICE! It is okay! I am fine! Look, LOOK," Bella pulled Alice out of the hug, "I am fine, no one was hurt. I actually think it was kind of…funny."

The girls burst out into laughter.

"I am still going to kill Mike." Alice said in between giggles.

"Mind if I help?" Bella asked, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"I'll start planning," Alice said, running over to her suitcase and whipping out a laptop.

"It's okay Alice, I don't think I could ever kill Mike, even if he did ruin…" Bella trailed off.

Alice grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

Bella blushed.

"I am going to go get some fresh air," Bella said, walking over to her backpack, and pulling out her MP3 player. "I'll be back soon."

Bella walked out of the room, and turned her music player on shuffle, and pressed "play".

She gasped.

_Wow. Ironic._ She thought to herself as one of her favorite songs came on.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart 

_before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

**Okay, so this is for you all who hate Mike, and want him to die, and I had the urge to put this little part in the story. The only problem is, Mike can't die…at least not yet evil laugh anywho…enjoy… :)**

**OPTIONAL PART FOR CHAPTER 7**

Suddenly there was a crash, and through the boys balcony (glass) door, a man in all black appeared, doing a dive roll, to a stance.

Not just any stance either. A _killing_ stance. Yes, a killing stance.

Edward jumped off the bed, throwing his iPod aside, his eyes lighting up.

The man in black muttered something in what sounded like Chinese, and whipped out a pair of nun chucks, swinging them around like a banshee, _hi-ya_ing.

Next thing Mike knew, a man in all leather rolled onto the balcony, a rope ladder swinging behind him. He tugged his mask off…wait, it was a woman.

She smiled a seductive smile, teeth momentarily blinding everyone in the room. She un-zipped her jacket, revealing...

_Holy shit_ Mike thought _I think I might die tonight…_

Revealing a crisscross band of bullets across her chest, and a machine gun hanging loosely off her waist.

She walked over to Mike, and ran a long fingernail from one shoulder to the other, making him shiver.

"How do you like it," she whispered in his ear.

His mind automatically jumped into the gutter, but she continued, taking his mind right out of the gutter and onto the lockdown mode , "short and sweet? Or long and drawn out?"

"I would prefer long and drawn out," someone cut in.

Another person had joined the group.

It was an older man, his hair graying, but he wasn't your sweet old grandpa type. Mike knew this because of the rather large machete the man was palming, running his fingers up and down the blade, a sick sound filling the room.

Mike gulped.

The woman looked away from Mike.

"Would you please leave us?" She asked Edward.

He just widened his eyes and left the room silently.

He just left. Just like that. Not even wanting to help Mike in the slightest. Mike looked down at the woman's shitkickers and gulped. She meant business. And the meeting was just about to begin.

Suddenly a shot sounded.

Mike felt a searing pain shoot up his leg. He couldn't feel his foot.

The old man snickered. "One toe down, nineteen left to go."

The man who was dressed in all black started to swing the nun chucks again.

"Hey, you, Ninja Boy. Come over here and help me with this guys ears," the woman said.

Mike passed out.

And never woke up again…

* * *

**evil laugh Well, there you go. One way Mike could, but not likely, die. Until next time… :) If you have any other ideas or ways Mike could die, I would love to hear them. You and your creative minds crack me up, and I wouldn't mind writing some more "Mike Death Scenes". They're fun. Have another cookie. :**

* * *

**OKAY! So there is the latest chappy. Did you like it? Yes? No? Kinda?**

**How about the optional insert? I think it could have been a little better, maybe some more drama, but, eh...**

**sings because I am in an exceptionally good mood**

**You know how much I love wink reviews wink**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this chapter is kinda...okay, it is REALLY short.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Bella pushed through the double doors leading outside, she was hit with an icy wind. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself.

She looked up at the moon, which was glowing brightly, as full as she had ever seen it, and smiled.

"I love the sight of the moon too," a smooth voice, thick with an Italian accent said.

Bella's smile disappeared as she turned to face the voice, hoping that it was Edward, trying to disguise his voice.

It wasn't.

A boy, about the same age as Bella was leaning against the wall, his hands buried deep in his leather jacket pockets, and he was grinning. The moonlight dancing off his dark skin.

Bella just looked him over, uninterested, she then turned and started walking away.

The boy fell into step with her.

Bella sped up, he kept up with her, not missing a beat.

"You American?" Not really a question. More of a statement.

"Mmhmm, now that you know that, will you please leave me alone?"

"Oh, I thought Americans were supposed to be nice," he said, and stopped walking.

_He has crossed the line_ Bella thought.

"_Excuse _me?" Bella whirled around.

"I was just trying to be nice," he started.

Bella cut him off, "I am in a foreign country, and I am not expecting complete strangers to come up and start talking to me like we are old friends."

"I am sorry." He looked into her eyes, sincerity plain in his eyes.

Bella felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

Her face softened, and she made a smile play across her face, "Sorry, I kinda had a rough night. Excuse my horrid behavior."

He bowed dramatically, his long black hair falling in front of his face.

"Apology accepted," he grinned again, "now, Miss, I-Had-A-Bad-Night, what are you doing running around the city all by yourself?"

Bella had the bizarre feeling that she was safe with this strange boy, almost as safe with him as she was with Edward. Almost.

"You want the whole story?"

He looked at his wrist like he had a watch, and replied, "I've got time," He gestured to a bench next to a small fountain, and she took a seat, with him lounging next to her.

"Well, I am from the United States, duh, and I came here with my school, just for a fun trip," she started, but he stopped her.

"Where in the United States?" he asked, genuinely interested.

She smiled, "Arizona. Phoenix, Arizona."

He smiled, "I bet it is really warm there right now," he said eyeing her goose bumps.

She shrugged and continued, "_Anyway,_ So I came with a few others from my school, and there is another group from Washington," her thoughts drifted to Edward, "and we just got here this morning."

"Why-" the boy was cut off.

"Bella?" Bella knew that voice anywhere.

She turned to face the one person she wanted to see the most, Edward.

"Hi Edward!" She said almost too eagerly. She blushed.

The boy she was sitting with was no longer lounging, he was board straight, glaring at Edward.

"Who is this?" Edward asked, barely glancing at the boy, keeping his eyes locked on Bella.

"This…This is," Bella started, but she realized she didn't even know his name.

"Jacob" The boy finished her sentence.

* * *

**So...?**

**I also got some mixed feelings about the "Mike Death Scene" I don't know if I will do another one any time soon, but I am willing to bet there is someone else you would like to have a death scene for!**

**Mwahahaha :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh man oh man. It has been a _long_ time since I last updated. SORRY!**

**So, I kinda just decided to go crazy with this chapter, let me know if you liked it or not.**

* * *

"Jacob" Bella finished

Edward smiled and stuck his hand out, looking almost too nice.

Jacob hesitated but firmly shook Edward's hand.

"You ready to go for our walk?" Edward asked placing his hand on the small of Bella's back. She shivered, but it wasn't one of those "I'm cold" shivers. It was better. WAY better.

"Yeah," She started walking away with Edward, "It was nice to meet you Jacob" she threw over her shoulder.

She kind of felt bad because…well, she didn't know why she felt bad, but none the less, her conscience was kicking in telling her she should have been a little nicer. On the other hand, she was feeling the best she had felt in a long time. Being with Edward, his had placed protectively on the small of her back felt right. Too right. She smiled to herself, wanting to get to know Edward's touch even better.

She glanced at Edward, his eyes trained on the street ahead, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Hey," she whispered smiling at him.

His shoulders relaxed a little, and his touch became a little less possessive and a little more tender.

"Hey," he said with a look that made all the air rush out of her lungs.

"Um, thanks for that, I don't know what he was up to," Bella started to say.

"I know,"

"What?"

"I know what he was up to,"

She gaped at him.

Edward continued, "He was throwing off vibes that just made me…" he growled, "made me want to punch him in the face."

"Pfft," Bella gasped between giggles, "what?!"

"I do not think it is funny Bella." He said her name in a way that made her quiet down immediately and made her almost regret her fit of laughter.

"W-why did you want to," Bella made air quotes, "'want to punch him in the face'?"

Edward's eyes narrowed.

Bella's smile started to vanish.

"Because," he thought for a moment, "never mind."

_No way was he getting out of this that easily_ Bella thought to herself.

"Edward, " she said his name sternly, "why?" She stopped walking, and grabbed his arm so they were now standing in the middle of an alley just looking at each other.

Edward's eyes flared.

"Edward," Bella started again.

Next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the alley wall, incredibly aware of Edward's body pressing against her own.

She felt his breath on her neck, and could hear his breathing had become sharp.

"_Because, I have been wanting to do this since I met you_," he whispered in her ear.

Next thing she knew, she felt his luscious lips press against her own. She heard a moan come from Edward as he slid his hands up and down her waist.

He had only meant for a quick peck, just to relieve this urge he had been harboring since he first saw Bella on the bus, but now, for some strange reason he just couldn't stop. He traced his tongue along her lower lip, and he felt her shudder. _Oh God, _there was no way he could stop, but he had to.

Why had he been so stupid?

Edward Cullen didn't just go around kissing girls he barely knew.

But this just wasn't any girl. This was _Bella._

The kiss stopped abruptly, leaving Bella wanting more. She was panting, short of breath from the mesmerizing kiss.

She couldn't feel Edward against her anymore, so she opened her eyes, seeing Edward standing several feet away, raking his hand through his hair.

"What…was _that_?" Bella asked Edward, leaning up against the alley wall for support. She didn't trust her legs as of right now.

"I…I am sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Edward said, avoiding her eyes.

Bella could feel her face drop, and the heat that had risen in her cheeks was now gone, probably replaced with a green that matched the sickness she was feeling.

_Did he really regret the kiss?_

Bella's vision swam as the tears overwhelmed her eyes.

_Am I really crying?_

She tried to hide the fact, embarrassed that tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She had no reason to cry. Why should she? She barely knew Edward. She should take it as a great kiss that might never happen again. But she wasn't crying about the kiss. She was crying about the fact that Edward regretted the kiss.

"I-I am sorry," Bella stammered, "I should go." She started to walk down the alley, in the opposite direction of the hotel, but away from Edward.

"Bella, wait!" He called after her.

She just kept walking.

He groaned to himself.

"Bella!" He ran after her.

When he caught up, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

_Oh my god. She is crying. What did I do?!_

"Bella," Edward brought his hands up, cupping her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "oh Bella." He looked into those gorgeous eyes, wondering why the hell he would have hurt her.

Her eyes glistened, staring at him, begging him to kiss her again. Somehow, that would make her believe he didn't regret the kiss.

She shut her eyes, trying to will away the tears still forming behind her lids.

She felt something soft press against her cheek, something warm.

She opened her eyes, and almost melted.

Edward was kissing her tears, and he was slowly moving down to her lips.

Bella pushed him away.

"Bella," Edward said reaching for her.

"No," Bella shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "just, no."

It was like he had just been slapped across the face.

"Bella," he said as calmly as he could, his voice shaking, "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

"What are you talking about?" she said through gritted teeth.

What was _she_ doing to _him_? Bella wanted to scream.

"I'm not the one who regretted the kiss," she spat, starting to turn away from Edward.

"Are you saying I do?" That stopped Bella dead in her tracks.

She turned to face him again, taking two steps closer, closing the gap between them.

"Yes. I. Am." Bella said, leaving only inches between their faces.

What happened next surprised Bella, but it was _exactly_ what she wanted.

* * *

**So? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?**

**Thanks for sticking with the story even if it has been forever!**

**xoxo**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...what can I say? This was definitely a fun chapter to write.**

**Thanks for the many reviews, especially the ones threatening that if I didn't update soon, death may be involved...**

**I guess i am going to dedicate this chapter to aliceinlovexx(no bridge jumping please)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Edward cupped her face and kissed her as passionately as he could, letting all of his anger and confusion turn to dust as she kissed him back

Edward cupped her face and kissed her as passionately as he could, letting all of his anger and confusion turn to dust as she kissed him back. He couldn't believe that after what had just happened, she was actually kissing him back. He trailed his tongue along her lower lip, testing the waters, learning the boundaries. Obviously this wasn't one of them because Bella opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to venture inside. She moaned into him, clutching his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin.

Edward pulled away, leaning his forehead hers, he kept his eyes closed, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from him.

She gasped when his lashes lifted and she stared into his eyes.

She could see that he definitely wanted more of her, and she was willing to oblige.

He shifted his weight, and put his hands on the wall behind Bella, letting his head sag.

"Edward," Bella whispered. His head slowly lifted as he once again looked at her.

"Bella," He caressed her, running his fingers down the length of her jaw, ending with his finger tips tracing her lips, "what have you done to me?"

She must have looked shocked because he bent down and kissed her again, a sense of desperation seemed to radiate from him in waves as he groaned into her mouth, wanting more…more…more.

He pulled away once again, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I have never felt like this before," he whispered, brushing a stray piece of her bangs away from her eyes.

Bella said what she was thinking, "Wow."

Edward's brows furrowed in confusion so Bella continued, "Let me rephrase that. Oh. My. God." She smiled, "First of all, that…_that kiss!_ And then you tell me that you have never felt this way before?"

Edward looked like he was about to walk away, but Bella grabbed his had, keeping him in front of her. "Well," she started, but she hesitated biting her lower lip. She brought his hand up to her neck, wanting to know if he could feel her pulse. His eyes brightened, so she could guess so. She decided to continue with words even though she was pretty sure her actions explained everything. "Edward, I – I have never felt this way either. I was so mad at you, but at the same time, I wanted to jump into your arms, and I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of you. Now of course, I am way too reserved to do something like that," a smirk appeared on her face, "or at least I _thought_ I was too reserved. Can I tell you something?"

Edward nodded, not believing his ears.

Bella raised an eyebrow and pulled him towards her. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "It is taking all of my will power not to kiss you again right now."

Edward pulled back and looked at Bella.

_Dear God._ Was he really hearing this?

Bella shimmied out of his protective stance over her, and looked over her shoulder as she started to walk away, "I think I am going back to the hotel before I lose that will power." She winked and walked towards the hotel, leaving Edward gaping after her.

Bella walked through the intricate double doors of the Italian hotel, her cheeks burning with passion. She couldn't believe it. Had she actually just _kissed_ Edward Cullen?

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"OUCH!" Okay, so she was definitely _not_ dreaming.

She walked up the narrow staircase and down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of her door. She opened the door, stepped into the small hotel room, shut the door and leaned up against it. She slid down, putting her head against the closed door. She sighed, a smile spreading across her face.

She heard a gasp, and her head shot up, and she looked up at Alice, who had apparently been in the bathroom.

"Oh my GOSH! What happened? You look…like you were just mauled by a bird!" Alice shrieked excitedly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Bella tried her best to hide her emotions.

"Um, your hair! Can you say sex hair?" Alice handed Bella a hand mirror.

_Good God._

"Uh, well…" Bella started to explain, trying to come up with a good cover story.

Alice's eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh. My. _God._ It was Edward, wasn't it!? No wonder he wasn't in his room when I went to go ask him for his opinion on the necklace I bought mom! He was with you!"

Bella's cheeks flared a deep tomato red.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice pulled Bella up and into a huge embrace. When she released Bella, she held onto her shoulders and squealed.

Now, Bella was definitely embarrassed.

"Uh, Alice? I'm going to take a shower, kay?"

"Okay, but don't think you are going to get out of this _that _easy. I'll be up when you get out."

Bella smiled and laughed nervously, "Okay."

When Bella emerged from the bathroom she was greeted with Alice's contagious smile.

"Mmm…vanilla. Edward's favorite," Alice grinned, the smell of Bella's shampoo wafting through the room.

Bella's face burned.

Alice crawled over to Bella's bed and sat cross-legged looking all business.

"So?"

"So…?"

"Well? What happened between you and my brother?!" Alice was giddy.

"Why are you so excited?" Bella asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"Okay. Lets make a deal. Kapish?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows, making her look like a stern mother.

"Okay," Bella said uncertainly.

"Okay. I will tell you why I am so excited, and you will tell me everything that happened tonight after you left." She said it so matter-of-factly that Bella couldn't say no.

"Okay. You go first."

"Fiiiine," Alice whined, "You want to know why I am so excited?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, I had this…this feeling, you could say, that something good would happen while we were in Italy,"

Bella interrupted, "Doesn't everyone? Isn't like," she did air quotes, "'the thing'?"

"This was different Bella. I'm not talking "just a feeling". I am talking, weird, déjà vu feeling. And I guess déjà vu is the wrong kind of thing, because I didn't think this would happen, but it was one of those – gut – feelings that I got. I don't know, it was almost ominous, but not in a bad way." Alice looked at Bella, hoping she understood. Bella did. Oddly enough, she had gotten one of those weird feelings right before Edward got on the bus at the airport. At first she thought it was just that butterfly feeling in her stomach while she read Romeo and Juliet, but now, as she looked back on it, it was one of the weirdest sensations ever.

Alice interrupted Bella's thoughts, "Okay, your turn."

Bella sighed, "Well, I walked out of here, and I was walking down the street when this guy started to talk to me,"

"Uh-oh,"

"Anyway, we were talking, and no worries, he was _quite_ annoying,"

"Yes?"

"Alice? That is getting really annoying. I like to tell my stories as a whole, not be interrupted after every other word." Bella smiled.

"Oops, sorry!" Alice said, throwing her hands over her mouth. She then proceeded to "zip the lips and throw away the key".

"Anyway, that's when Edward came along…" Bella told the story, including every little detail, not leaving out even the long silences that took place while both Edward and Bella were looking into each other's eyes. Bella actually may have amped the story up a but to please Alice, including parts like, "we stared into each other's eyes, the moonlight shining in his, and he slowly brought his lips to mine" when in reality, their movements were harsh and definitely not graceful like in the movies. Of course, to Bella, not even movies could compare.

"…So then I came back to the hotel, and that is where you came in." Bella finished her story.

Alice was struck silent, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Wow. That is so…so…so _romantic_!!" Alice threw her arms around Bella.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Alice "oooo'ed" and whispered to Bella, "I wonder if that is Edward!"

She bounded to the door and threw it open.

"Hi! Oh. Hello Mr. Simkons." Bella could hear the disappointment in Alice's voice.

"You and Bella both in there?" Mr. Simkons voice rumbled.

"Yes sir, we are both here."

"Okay, well, lights out, we have a busy day a head of us tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Mr. Simkons!"

Bella heard the door shut and saw Alice reappear around the corner.

Alice's eyes were wide with annoyance, her mouth turned into a grimace.

"Time for bed Bella!" Alice mocked Mr. Simkons, turning off the lights and climbing onto her own bed.

Bella felt blindly around for her iPod in the dark, and when she found it, she said, "Night Alice."

"Night Bella." Came Alice's reply.

Bella put the buds into her ear and turned the music to shuffle.

Bella mentally laughed to herself as one of her favorite songs came on…

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched…_

* * *

**Mwahahahah! Okay, so the song is called Untouched by The Veronicas, and I basically was listening to it repeat the entire time I wrote this chapter. I thought it would be a good "so ironic" song for Bella...**


	11. Chapter 11

**oh my goodness, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I really really hope that this chapter kind of makes up for that!**

**This chapter is dedicated to evil twin of bella because she gave me the idea of this chapter!**

* * *

When Bella woke up Alice was missing from her bed and the shower was running

When Bella woke up Alice was missing from her bed and the shower was running.

She yawned and stretched out like a cat.

She sighed and smiled to herself, picturing Edward in all his glorified sexiness waking up. She imagined his hair pointing in all different directions, his voice sounding like he just woke up, and a little groggy.

Bella chuckled to herself and swung her legs onto the floor, glancing at her suitcase.

She shrugged into a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and slipped into her comfy converse.

Alice walked out of the bathroom like a model. The steam followed her out, and she was wearing cut offs that were showing off her legs and a cute, form fitting camisole.

"Glad to see Sleeping Beauty is up and going! Did Prince Charming come in while I was in the shower and give her a wake up kiss?"

"Alice!" Bella playfully shoved Alice.

"What? My brother is perfectly capable of sneaking in here to have a snog fest with you."

"A snog fest?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, a snog fest. Snog, or smooch, and fest, short for festival."

Bella rolled her eyes, "C'mon lets go get some breakfast."

"Right behind you," Alice gasped.

Bella jumped, "What?"

"You have a HICKY!" Alice squealed.

"WHAT?" Bella rushed back into the room, and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, and saw…nothing.

"Alice! Sheesh. _Enough_ with all this craziness."

"I'm just having a little fun," Alice pouted.

"A little _too much_ fun." Bella corrected.

A smile crept across Alice's face and she looped her arm around Bella's.

"Lets go get some breakfast."

Edward saw Mike's head snap towards the doorway, so Edward looked as well. He was expecting to glance at Mr. Simkons walk in with his wife and daughter, and go back to eating, but no.

_She_ was definitely _not_ Mr. Simkons.

Bella and Alice had just walked in, Alice her regular spaz self, but Bella…She was _beautiful_.

He must have smiled because when Bella looked at him, she blushed and looked away shyly.

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her to his table.

"Edward," Alice said Cheshire cat grinning

"Alice, Bella," he smiled at her.

"Good morning Edward," Bella said biting her lip.

"Oh! I forgot my ring up in the room. I'll be right back," Alice skipped out of the room, but winked at Bella and Edward before she disappeared.

"So, uh, how'd you sleep?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Bella sat down, "Pretty good, I am still trying to adjust to this time zone. You?"

"I didn't really get to sleep until about 3 a.m." He groaned.

"Why?"

"Mike wanted to watch some soccer game,"

"Oh,"

Silence filled the air, both Bella and Edward staring intently at their plates, and they heard someone clearing their throat.

Bella looked up at Mike, who was staring at her, and he had cleared his throat.

"So. What did you do last night?" He asked Bella, his mouth setting into a firm line.

"I, uh," Bella started.

"She was with me." Edward said, cutting Bella off.

"Oh yeah?" Mike raised his eyebrows and challenged Edward, "What were you two doing?"

"We were-" Edward started, scooting closer to Bella when Mr. Simkons walked in.

"Kids!" He clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "We are leaving for our day trip in 15 minutes! Hurry up and finish eating and meet me at the bus in 10!"

Bella took this as an opportunity to separate Edward and Mike, so she stood up and placed her hand on Edwards shoulder, "C'mon, lets go outside,"

Mike's eyes flared, but Edward smiled and stood up, taking Bella's hand they walked out onto the narrow cobble stone street.

Edward dropped Bella's hand as Mr. Simkons walked out into the street.

"Do you both have your ticket for today?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Yep, right here," Edward pulled his out of his pocket.

"Okay then, you two can go ahead and get on the bus," Mr. Simkons walked back into the hotel.

Bella and Edward shrugged and walked around to the main street and boreded the huge tour bus.

They took a seat next to each other, and waited while all the other students took their seats.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Simkons stood up and explained the schedule for the day.

"We will be visiting the coliseum and the leaning tower today, we will be having lunch at a café after we visit the coliseum and before we visit the tower, after the tower we will come back to the hotel and we will have dinner. After dinner you will have about 4 hours until you are to be back at the hotel for curfew. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay, that is settled then, we're off to the coliseum!"

When the bus arrived at the coliseum everyone was ready to get off and stretch their legs.

Mr. Simkons had a tour guide take the group through the coliseum, giving the history and facts about it.

Alice whispered, "This place is so creepy," and shivered.

Bella wasn't paying attention to where the group was going so when they stopped to look at a room filled with fighting gear from the gladiators, she kept on walking, and Edward stayed with her.

After several minutes of walking, Bella realized that she and Edward were alone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Edward looked around and said, "I have no idea. Did you notice that we were split up from them?"

Bella shook her head.

"I think we are fine, I bet we will find them sooner or later,"

"You want to turn back?"

He shrugged, "sure, let's go." He took her hand and they walked through a hallway.

"Bella?" A husky voice that she knew as familiar but couldn't put a face to the voice called her name.

Edward's grip on her hand tightened.

"Bella! I thought I would never see you again! Small world huh?" Jacob stood in front of Bella, his hand cupping her elbow.

"Too bad," Edward muttered.

"'Scuse me?" Jacob challenged.

Bella shook of Jacob's hold on her arm and turned to Edward, "Lets go,"

"Maybe we could get a cup of coffee? I am here with my class, and we decided not to meet up for another thirty minutes," Jacob asked Bella.

"We have to find our group, so, no thanks." Edward said, his jaw clenching.

"I wasn't asking you," Jacob looked Edward square in the eye, "I was asking Bella. So, what do you say Bella?" He grinned.

"I, uh," She started.

"Bella! Edward! There you are! C'mon, Mr. Simkons 'bout had a heart attack when he did head count and saw that two were missing," James, the typical stereotype of a nerd from Bella's school, said, gesturing towards the exit.

"Oops, well, I guess we will just have to postpone our coffee date, see ya around Bells." Jacob said, his eyes lighting up with his smile.

"Bella. My name is Bella."

Jacob made a cat sound, "See you around Bells," he sauntered off with his class.

"Ugh," Bella scowled.

"Let's go." Edward and Bella walked after James.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other than the tour of the Leaning Tower, which everyone enjoyed. They rode the bus back to their hotel and Bella and Alice went back up to their room.

"Can you believe the nerve of that boy?" Bella growled.

"What boy?" Alice asked, completely oblivious to the Jacob situation.

"Jacob."

"Who?" Alice stopped going through her new wardrobe, curtsey of the gift shops of Italy, and looked at Bella.

"Jacob. You remember him, don't you?"

Alice shook her head.

"Well he is an overly obnoxious boy who came up to me in the street the other day and just started talking to me. And we saw him again today at the coliseum. I swear!"

"Bella," Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder, "the boys just love you, they can't get enough of you,"

Bella smiled, "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face! Pfft, YEAH RIGHT."

Alice raised her eyebrows, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are drop dead gorgeous! How could anyone not like you?"

Bella shook her head, "That isn't the point! I am having a problem with one overly obnoxious boy, and I want to know how I can rid myself of him!"

Alice grinned, "I think you have to deal with more than one. This Jacob kid, Mike, and of course, my lovely brother Edward Cullen."

Bella whispered, "Edward isn't overly obnoxious,"

"Obnoxious, not really, protective? Hell yeah." Alice said with certainty.

"Okay, enough of this talk, I want to go for a walk. You wanna come?" Bella grabbed her jacket and went to the door.

"Uh, no, that is okay, I am so gross from today, I will take a shower and meet you for dinner?"

"Okay, see you then Alice," Bella walked out of the door.

Edward's and Mike's door swung open, and Mike appeared, his jacket in his hand.

"Hi Mike," Bella could feel the awkwardness flowing freely, "have you seen Edward?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." With that Mike took off towards the stairwell, and was gone from view.

Bella decided to knock on the door anyway just to see if Mike was lying because jealously was clouding his vision.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

"Hmmm" Bella said out loud, turning to the elevator.

She hadn't seen Edward since they left the bus, she wondered where he could be.

She walked out of the hotel and to the canal, staring at her reflection.

"Bells," A hand snaked around her waist.

Bella turned to face Jacob, twisting out of his embrace, "Leave me alone."

"You know, " he took a step closer, "I would love to," another step closer, "but I am drawn to you," he closed the gap between them, leaving no option for escape because if she took one more step backwards, she would be in the canal.

Bella tried to step around Jacob, but he mirrored her movements.

"Jacob," she closed her eyes and tried to regain her calm, "leave. Me. Alone." She enunciated each word, trying to show Jacob verbally that she was upset.

Jacob inched closer, and he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

He dipped her backwards over the canal. She grabbed his arms and squeaked.

"Bella," Jacob whispered against her neck, "trust me."

She was at a loss for words, knowing that at any moment he could drop her into the canal, and walk away.

She waited for him to pull her back up vertical.

He still had his hands around her waist, and her hands were still gripping his arms in a death hold.

Suddenly there was something warm and soft against her mouth, she opened her eyes to see Jacob's eyes barely centimeters away from her own.

He held her to him, despite her struggling, her punching on his chest, he did not move.

Bella decided she would go completely limp, and maybe he would stop, and he did.

He was breathing hard, a smile creeping across his face.

Bella took a step away and looked him straight in the eye.

And slapped him.

"Ow!" Jacob yelped, "What was that for?!" he rubbed his cheek.

"Jerk!" Bella screamed at Jacob and pushed him with all her might, and he was sent tumbling into the canal.

"The slap was for the kiss, and the shove was for the dip!" Bella screamed at Jacob.

She turned on her heel and stomped back to her hotel.

Right as she was about to walk through the door she spotted hair she would know anywhere.

_Edward_.

"Edward?" Bella called.

He turned to look at her, but he kept walking.

"Edward wait!" Bella took off after him.

She ran down the ally and caught up to Edward.

"Hey, I was looking for you," She said, her breathing ragged.

"I don't want to speak to you," He said, looking straight ahead.

"Edwa – what? How come?" Bella said, completely deflated.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He stopped suddenly.

"Find out about what?" Bella said, dreading the answer.

"Find out about you and Jacob." He spat the last word.

The color drained from her face. "You wouldn't really think that I…" she couldn't continue.

"I don't have to think. I know. I saw. I saw you two kissing, right by the canal." Edward looked hurt.

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes, "No, no I would never…"

"I _saw _you. Don't lie to me."

Bella did the only thing she could think of, and kissed Edward.

There was no way he could deny the passion and trust in the kiss. Her hands wrapping in his hair, her lips moving against his, her wet cheeks pressing against his.

He couldn't deny what he had seen with his own eyes though. He had seen Bella and Jacob kissing just in the street.

Why would she do this to him?

How could she do this to him?

He pushed away from Bella.

He heard her sob.

"Bella, I saw you kiss him. Do you deny it?" He couldn't look at her.

"No," Bella sobbed, "no I do not deny it, but I do deny that it mean anything, it didn't! He came at me, took over me, I couldn't escape his arms, he just kept me in place! There was nothing I could do," The last part came out in a whisper.

Edward looked at Bella.

She was leaning up against a wall, her eyes red and puffy, with black streaks under them from her mascara running. Her hair was disheveled, and her hands were shaking.

"You didn't kiss him? You didn't want to kiss him?" Edward whispered, closing the space between them.

She shook her head, "I could do nothing to over power him."

"That son of a bitch," Edward growled.

"I was so scared," Bella shuddered, "Edward," she hugged him, sobbing into his chest, "there was nothing I could have done, he could have taken me, and, and done anything to me," she whispered the last words.

Edward's arms subconsciously wound around her, holding her closer to him, stroking her beautiful hair, and whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry," over and over again.

**

* * *

**

so? how did you like it?


	12. Chapter 12Teaser

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_I am running down empty streets, no living thing around me, the canal is dried up, the plants hanging from the windows, gone._

_I round a corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature that flitted in and out of my vision._

_It was beautiful._

_I need to see it, to survive, I need to see it._

_It calls out my name… Bella, Bella, Bella_

_I want to reach out and grasp it, but it is too far._

_Why can't I hold it?_

_It is so close,_

_My fingers close around it…_

_The light is fading, becoming blurry,_

* * *

Suddenly her eyes snap open and she gasps for breath.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella, I am so glad you are okay," Edward strokes her cheeks.

"Wh – what happened?" She asks groggily.

"Bella, oh Bella, you…you fainted," Edward's eyes are full of worry.

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry for the shortie, teaser some of you may call, but I am utterly out of ideas...I am trying to create drama, suspense, but I have no idea how to do that (other than making Jacob attack Bella out of the blue)...**

**But I am starting another story, it has been up for a bit actually, Heaven Forbid, and I am liking it so far...Bella is a human a long time ago, a rogue vampire bites her, she is taken to the Volturi, she falls in love...but not with Edward...YET.**

**So, read that, review it, and give me ideas as to how this story can continue...!**

**xoxo**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY!! I'm not just talking about getting this chapter up either. I have been waiting for FOUR fricking days to post this chapter and FINALLY is letting me log in! WOO. So, whatever that glitch was, it was annoying, but I am now able to post chapters, so MOVING ON.**

**Bella has just passed out...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I fainted? As in passed out?"

Edward nodded as she said this, sitting up onto her elbows.

"Strange. I've never passed out before. And that dream…oh well." She started to get up; Edward looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Bella. Oh Bella. How could you do something like that to me? I nearly had a heart attack." Edward said this as he walked them back to the hotel.

Bella smiled, "First of all, I did not mean to pass out. Second of all, you look way to good to have a heart attack."

"You are acting very strange considering that you were harassed by this Jacob kid and the fact that you were just flat on your back in the middle of the street. Out cold I might add."

Bella's face turned more serious, "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen seconds. Maybe twenty."

"Hmm."

"Why? What are you thinking about?"

"I had the strangest dream. I think it was a dream at least."

"When you were out?" Edward walked them to a bench, near the place where she first met Jacob.

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"Well, I don't think it had a meaning…it was very strange. I was here, in Italy, the canal was dried up, and the plants were all dead. I was chasing this…thing. I don't know what it was, but I was chasing it. It was beautiful, and I felt like I needed to catch it if I were to survive. When I finally caught up to it, my vision blurred, and I woke up. Looking at you."

Edward was silent, his head resting in his hand, which was resting on his knee.

"Oh, and one more thing…I've been thinking."

"About what?" He looked at her and he noticed that even with her hair disheveled, her mascara smeared, and her shirt crinkled, she was beautiful. So beautiful it made him want to cry.

"I think I am just going to forgive Jacob Black."

"_What?_"

"Well, I don't know. He's your typical teenage boy. He's way immature, and that kiss didn't mean anything to me, and I bet it didn't mean anything to him,"

Edward interrupted her, "But he kissed you. There had to be a reason."

"Yes, but I think he kissed me because he wanted to make you jealous."

"It sure worked," Edward grumbled.

Bella laughed and touched his hand, "Edward. No offense, but we have known each other, what? Less than a week? Really, you have no reason to be jealous of who I kiss and who I do not."

"I sure as hell do have a reason to be jealous."

Bella suddenly regretted what she had just said, "Oh. Edward, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just joking."

"Bella, I am not proud of some of the things I have done in my life, but I will never regret meeting you."

Bella looked at Edward, _What do you say to that?_, she thought.

He continued, "And I will never regret kissing you, or wanting to be the only one who will ever kiss you."

Bella could feel heat rising on her cheeks.

She said two words that she knew he would love to hear, and that she truly meant, "I'm glad."

Edward's eyes lit up, and a slight smile played across his features.

He cupped her cheek and his thumbs brushed over her lips, her eyes shutting.

Bella shuddered, leaning into his touch, "Edward," she whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sight. A boy, who she was pretty sure she loved (and who loved her back (hopefully)) was looking at her with a look she had only seen in the movies. He was blocking out the sun, but the light shone around him, igniting his hair and making his eyes glow. She suddenly felt this yearning, this need, that he was the only way she would truly live and survive.

Her thoughts went back to the dream she had while she had passed out.

_Edward is the beautiful thing I am chasing._

_Edward is what I need to survive._

_When everything is dead and gone, he and I will still exist._

_We only need each other._

_Holy shit,_ Bella thought.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, their eyes locking.

She thought that she should keep this epiphany to herself, because even though she thought Edward would feel the same, she was too afraid of rejection.

"Bella, how am I so lucky to have met you?" he whispered, his breath flitting across her face.

"I should be the one asking you the same thing," she giggled, and nipped his lower lip.

A growl-like sound came from his throat.

"Bella," he purred.

She giggled and stood up, leaving Edward in a daze.

She wiggled her index finger at him and said, "Here kitty kitty."

She grinned and took off running down an alley.

Edward beamed and sprinted after her.

He saw her shirt round a corner, and he finally got close enough so that he could touch her.

His hand closed around her wrist and they slowed.

Edward pulled Bella into him and he cupped her face so he could kiss her.

They stumbled backwards up against a building wall, Edward pressing himself against her.

He moved his mouth down her neck, and her hands tangled into his hair.

They heard someone clear their throat.

Edward stopped and looked behind him.

Bella opened her eyes.

"Edward? Bella? Having fun?" Alice burst into giggling.

Edward groaned, "Have I ever told you to mind your own business?"

"Yes, you have actually, but since when do I ever do what you say?"

Bella straightened her clothes and patted her hair, quickly grooming herself.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, and Alice said, "Well, I am truly sorry to have interrupted your…ah…conversation, but Mr. Simkon asked me to find you two and tell you that the group is getting ready to go to dinner."

"Okay, thanks Alice," Bella smiled, looping her arm through Alice's, "Coming Edward?"

He nodded and smiled, watching the beautiful girl walk arm in arm down an alley with his sister.

He knew he was watching the only girl he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with laugh with his sister.

_Sure, fate can be a bitch, but she has chosen to spare me. Thanks fate,_ Edward thought as he followed the two girls back to the hotel.

* * *

**Eh? So, I was having major writers block, and then _voodoogirl113_ told me to write, and BAM. the fire ignited.**

**Sorry I hadn't updated in forever!**

**Hopefully it won't be as long next time 8)**

**xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my new reader Tiffany for reviewing twice and giving me enough ideas to continue this story! And I am so sorry for not updating in almost ONE YEAR. That is bad, very very bad, and I know that I hate reading an unfinished story, especially when it hasn't been updated in forever...I usually just give up hope, but for those who have reviewed asking me to continue with this, thank you for believing that I will actually write a chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 14

_Edward slipped his hand to the nape of Bella's neck, pulling her closer to him, their mouths crushing one another. She moaned into his mouth, sending shivers of ecstasy down his spine._

_His hands ventured from her neck to the small of her back, pulling her hips into his, so she could feel him against her, letting her know exactly what he was thinking._

_His hands then slid down to her perfect butt, which he squeezed, pulling her even closer, lifting her feet off of the ground._

_A ding sounded._

_The elevator doors opened._

_They quickly separated just in case any of the chaperones, or god forbid, Mike._

_Bella slid her hand into Edward's, their fingers intertwining._

_He pulled her out of the elevator and down the hallway towards his room. He put a finger to his lips and opened his door, peeking in to see if Mike was there._

_Fortunately, the room was empty._

_Edward flashed a smile to Bella that made her melt from the inside out and she couldn't wait to go to his room and lock the door._

_Edward pulled her into the room, which was still dark and shut the door urgently, pressing Bella against it, taking his jacket off._

_She put her hands on his strong chest, spreading her fingers out so she could feel every strand of muscle in his pecs._

_She smiled seductively as she slowly unbuttoned his first button, he braced his hands over her shoulders on the door behind her, breathing deeply._

_As she undid the buttons with tortuous sensuality, Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead, her temples, her nose, her cheeks, her chin._

_He felt his shirt fluttering to the ground, and he suddenly needed to feel her bare skin against his own._

_He took both of her wrists in one hand and pulled them over her head._

_With his free hand, he pulled her shirt over her head and then her arms, leaving her standing there in her plain black bra._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Edward groaned, and hit the snooze button, laying face down in his bed.

Wow. What a dream, he had almost gotten Bella half naked. He had been having this same, reoccurring dream for the past few days, ever since he first kissed her, and each time, they got further and further. Just last night, they had only gotten to his dark hotel room. No clothes had come off.

Edward sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine.

He took a shower and got dressed, checking the mirror twice for any imperfections, wanting to look his best for Bella.

Mike walked in the door, sweaty and dressed in running clothes. He glared at Edward as he slammed the bathroom door and Edward heard the shower start.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his room key and went downstairs for breakfast.

When he walked into the dining room, he scanned it, looking for only one person, but not spotting her.

He frowned to himself and found a table for three, expecting Alice would be with Bella when they came down and he went to the buffet bar, grabbing a plate, filling it with the American Continental Breakfast that was being served – eggs, bacon, waffles, the works. He took his plate to the table and went back for a drink. He started filling a cup when he heard Alice's voice come into the room. He turned and looked and saw Alice, dressed as her normal self, in a dress and heels, and Bella, the most beautiful thing that had graced this world.

She was wearing old, worn out jeans that fit her curves perfectly, and a light black shirt with gold beading on the neckline. Her hair was parted to the side, and her face was just glowing.

Edward felt his hand get wet and looked back to his overflowing cup, embarrassed that he had been mesmerized so easily, but at the same time, proud of it.

He went back to the table as Bella was making her way to the buffet bar, and he touched the small of her back, whispering "You look beautiful, as always."

She blushed, for several reasons. The first was, she wasn't used to being called beautiful, second, his voice was like silk, and third, the combination of the touch of his hand on her back and the light wisp of his breath on her neck was heaven.

He made his way back to the table and she and Alice joined him.

Mr. Simkons walked into the room, and cleared his throat, "Good Morning Guys! Guess what today is? Our last day in Italy!" A groan echoed through the room, "Guess what that means?" Mr. Simkons continued, ignoring the groan, "We are going to have a party tonight, well, I guess we are technically going to a party, with locals and such, but plan to dress up just like you were going to a dance at school! Then we will get on the bus tomorrow morning and head to the airport."

Alice turned to Bella and Edward, "A party!? Yes! Bella I have the perfect outfit for you! Oh I am so so so excited!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm not much into the party scene…"

Alice ignored her, continuing about how she was going to do Bella's hair and makeup and what shoes she was going to wear etc. etc.

Edward looked at Bella and gave her a sympathetic look, brushing his leg with hers under the table, reassuring her.

She smiled and looked at her plate, picked up her fork, and took a big bite of eggs.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, and all, but at least it's a chapter, right? I plan on finishing this story (soon hopefully) within the next 1-3 chapters I write (I still haven't decided everything that will happen in the end) so if you have any ideas, or you want something to happen in the ending let me know and I might just incorporate it. Thanks for reading :) OH! I have also been listening to a song that gave me inspiration for parts of this chapter and if you have iTunes, it is a free download this week, called "This is the New Year" by Ian Axle. So...ya! I hope to update soon!**

**xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty**


End file.
